A storage system is a computer that provides storage service relating to the organization of information on storage devices, such as disks. The storage system may be deployed within a network attached storage (NAS) environment and, as such, may be embodied as a file server. The file server or filer includes a storage operating system that implements a file system to logically organize the information as a hierarchical structure of directories and files on the disks. Each “on-disk” file may be implemented as a set of data structures, e.g., disk blocks, configured to store information. A directory, on the other hand, may be implemented as a specially formatted file in which information about other files and directories are stored.
A filer may be further configured to operate according to a client/server model of information delivery to thereby allow many clients to access files stored on a server, e.g., the filer. In this model, the client may comprise an application, such as a database application, executing on a computer that “connects” to the filer over a computer network, such as a point-to-point link, shared local area network (LAN), wide area network (WAN), or virtual private network (VPN) implemented over a public network such as the Internet. Each client may request the services of the file system on the filer by issuing file system protocol messages (in the form of packets) to the filer over the network.
A common type of file system is a “write in-place” file system, an example of which is the conventional Berkeley fast file system. In a write in-place file system, the locations of the data structures, such as inodes and data blocks, on disk are typically fixed. An inode is a data structure used to store information, such as meta-data, about a file, whereas the data blocks are structures used to store the actual data for the file. The information contained in an inode may include, e.g., ownership of the file, access permission for the file, size of the file, file type and references to locations on disk of the data blocks for the file. The references to the locations of the file data are provided by pointers, which may further reference indirect blocks that, in turn, reference the data blocks, depending upon the quantity of data in the file. Changes to the inodes and data blocks are made “in-place” in accordance with the write in-place file system. If an update to a file extends the quantity of data for the file, an additional data block is allocated and the appropriate inode is updated to reference that data block.
Another type of file system is a write-anywhere file system that does not overwrite data on disks. If a data block on disk is retrieved (read) from disk into memory and “dirtied” with new data, the data is then stored (written) to a new location on disk to thereby optimize write performance. A write-anywhere file system may initially assume an optimal layout such that the data is substantially contiguously arranged on disks. The optimal disk layout results in efficient access operations, particularly for sequential read operations, directed to the disks. A particular example of a write-anywhere file system that is configured to operate on a filer is the SpinFS file system available from Network Appliance, Inc. of Sunnyvale, Calif. The SpinFS file system is implemented within a storage operating system having a protocol stack and associated disk storage.
Disk storage is typically implemented as one or more storage “volumes” that comprise physical storage disks, defining an overall logical arrangement of storage space. Currently available filer implementations can serve a large number of discrete volumes (150 or more, for example). Each volume is associated with its own file system and, for purposes hereof, volume and file system shall generally be used synonymously. The disks within a volume are typically organized as one or more groups of Redundant Array of Independent (or Inexpensive) Disks (RAID). RAID implementations enhance the reliability/integrity of data storage through the redundant writing of data “stripes” across a given number of physical disks in the RAID group, and the appropriate caching of parity information with respect to the striped data. As described herein, a volume typically comprises at least one data disk and one associated parity disk (or possibly data/parity partitions in a single disk) arranged according to a RAID 4, or equivalent high-reliability, implementation.
A file system may have the capability to generate a snapshot of its active file system. An “active file system” is a file system to which data can be both written and read or, more generally, an active store that responds to both read and write I/O operations. It to should be noted that “snapshot” is a trademark of Network Appliance, Inc. and is used for purposes of this patent to designate a persistent consistency point image. A persistent consistency point image (PCPI) is a space conservative, point-in-time read-only image of data accessible by name that provides a consistent image of that data (such as a storage system) at some previous time. More particularly, a PCPI is a point-in-time representation of a storage element, such as an active file system, volume, virtual file system, file or database, stored on a storage device (e.g., on disk) or other persistent memory and having a name or other identifier that distinguishes it from other PCPIs taken at other points in time. A PCPI can also include other information (metadata) about the active file system at the particular point in time for which the image is taken. The terms “PCPI” and “snapshot” may be used interchangeably through out this patent without derogation of Network Appliance's trademark rights.
It is advantageous for the services and data provided by a storage system to be available for access to the greatest degree possible. Accordingly, some storage system environments permit data replication between a source storage system and one or more destination storage systems. Typically these replication systems generate a PCPI of the active file system and then replicate any changes between the PCPI and the target file system. A noted disadvantage of such replication techniques is the requirement to identify the changes between the replica stored on a destination storage system and the point in time image on the source storage system. One exemplary technique checks the file length and/or a timestamp of each file in a volume to identify whether the file has changed size or has been updated more recently than a given point in time. However, a noted disadvantage of such a technique is that it does not identify which data blocks within the file have been modified, thereby causing the replication system to transmit the entire file to the destination.
Another noted technique for performing replication between a source and destination storage system is described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,993,539, entitled SYSTEM AND METHOD FOR DETERMINING CHANGES IN SNAPSHOTS AND FOR TRANSMITTING CHANGES TO A DESTINATION SNAPSHOT, by Michael L. a Federwisch, et al., filed on Mar. 19, 2002 and issued on Jan. 31, 2006. In such a system, a PCPI is generated and the contents transferred to a destination as a baseline PCPI. At a later point in time, another PCPI is generated on the source. A block by block comparison is performed between the first and second PCPIs to identify changed blocks. Only the changed blocks are transmitted to the destination. However, a noted disadvantage of such a technique is that a block by block comparison of the two PCPIs must be performed, which is computationally intensive and may require a substantial amount of time.